


stay with me

by particularlyexistence



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Episode 7, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I needed them to cuddle, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, THESE RIDICULOUS FLUFFY ANGELS, Unbeta'd, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri was about to fall over from exhaustion748 words of unbeta'd, ridiculous, soft fluff.canon-compliant, post episode 7





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, this is my first fic in this fandom. i just finished watching the series in one day on sunday and now i'm kind of dying, just a little bit. 
> 
> this is just a stupid amount of fluff. there is no plot, just descriptions of soft, gentle boys. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr (sgt-bckybarnes) & twitter (sgt_bckybarnes) for more screaming about yuri!!! on ice.

Katsuki Yuuri was about to fall over from exhaustion.

After his anxiety attack in the garage, the stilted silence between he and Victor, and the pressure of his free skate, he was basically at his breaking point. Then, Victor kissed him. Like, actually  _kissed_ him. Not the soft, chaste kisses to the cheek that Victor gave him whenever he was especially proud of Yuuri's work in the rink, but an actual, proper, though quick, kiss. In front of several hundred people. And on international television. Oh. 

He and Phitchit had stood side by side on the podium, grinning. Phitchit snapping a few selfies, posting one on Twitter -  _#WEDIDIT #KatsukiYuuri._ Once the podium had finished, they had hurried to the locker room. Often, he and Phitchit would go out for a late bite to eat after a competition, but tonight Phitchit was quiet, smiling at Yuuri. The two changed quickly, Yuuri deciding to shower at the hotel, and walked out to the main lobby of the rink. The pair said 'hello!' to the press, giving them a few sound bites, before Yuuri spotted Victor. Smiling at Phitchit and offering his congratulations again, Yuuri walked to the other side of the room, slipping himself beside Victor and smiling at Chris and Georgi, greeting them.

Victor chatted to the other two for another moment, before saying quick goodbyes, Yuuri echoing them, and wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist. Victor guided him towards the doors and Yuuri could see some of the press looking at them, but no one approached, for which he was very thankful. Victor grabbed his cell phone, calling for a car, before pulling Yuuri close for a hug, Yuuri's head pressed against his shoulder. He nuzzled softly at the juncture of Victor's neck and shoulder, Victor pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

The car pulled up and Victor took Yuuri's hand, leading him to the car, and nudging him into the seat. He gave the driver the address of their hotel and then turned his attention to Yuuri, smiling widely.

"Hi," Victor said, softly, squeezing Yuuri's hand. 

Yuuri flushed, offering him a shy smile, "Hi." 

They smiled at each other for just a moment, Yuuri's face still slightly disbelieving. 

The hotel wasn't far and they arrived within a few minutes. Victor paid the driver quickly, before wrapping his arm around Yuuri and walking with him into the hotel, to the elevator. 

Once they got to their room, Yuuri excused himself to the shower and Victor let him go, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple before he went. Victor sat on one of the beds, pulling his shoes off and changing into a pair of soft leggings and a t-shirt, leaving his socks on. He shifted, moving to press his back against the headboard of the bed, legs stretched in front of him. 

Yuuri hurried through his shower, pulling pajama pants on and a t-shirt, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked tired, but happy, Yuuri thought. His hair was ruffled from the shower, glasses slightly askew on his face, dark circles under his eyes, a small smile. 

He walked out of the bathroom, smile growing wider when he saw Victor stretched out on a bed, phone in hand. Victor looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, grinning at Yuuri. Yuuri shuffled over to the bed and sat down beside Victor, tentative. Victor grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, causing a flush of pink to begin to creep onto Yuuri's face. 

"So," Yuuri mumbled, "You kissed me." 

Victor laughed quietly, "Yes, I did," he affirmed, "Is that alright?" 

Yuuri nodded quickly, "I, um, yes," he stuttered, "I ... wasn't really expecting it. Not after our talk in the garage." 

Victor's face softened and he reached over, cupping Yuuri's face and kissing him again, gently, chastely. When he pulled away he smiled at the expression on Yuuri's face.

"I am sorry about that," Victor said, voice more muted than Yuuri was used to, "I ... I didn't really know what to do." 

Yuuri hummed, pressing closer to Victor, looking at his face, considering. 

Victor blinked at him, before kissing him again, this time with a little more force. He cradled Yuuri close to him, tucking his arms around his body, and holding him.

After a moment, Victor pulled back, studying Yuuri's face. It didn't take long for Yuuri to get impatient and, with a soft inhale, Yuuri leaned in and kissed him first. 

 


End file.
